More than just Friends
by goten1221
Summary: ZELDAXSAMUS. Zelda and Samus share a room together and soon get to know each other and soon Zelda is heads over heels for the mus loves her very much but she needs to control her anger problems to show Zelda she can be what Zelda always wanted but little did she know,Zelda loved her for who she is. YURI.M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Page 1.**  
**I do not own anything of Nintendo, All the characters belongs to Nintendo, This is just a fanfic story. YURI**

**If you do not like it then you should leave now, if you like it, read on**

**SAMUSXZELDA STORY**  
**So it begins...**

Zelda gasps for air as she feels a gust of it filling her lungs. She breaths heavily and chokes and coughs, her saliva falling on the ground as she coughs. She looks up as a boot lands near her hands,in front of her, she see's Toon Link.

"Are you Okay?" He asks and helps her up, even though she is taller than eyes wide and filled with tears, she whipes them away. Tears of pain.

"Y-Yeah...What happened?" She asks and Toon Link smiles, the scratches on their faces and their wounds disappearing, Zelda and Toon Link feeling more better than ever and more healthier.

"I knocked the wind out of you, That's what, causing you to lose your last Stock." He says with a smile on his lips, He puts his sword and shield away,Fixing his hat and brushing off his tunic.

Zelda smiles."That was a good battle,huh?" She ask and he nods quickly.

"You were at Last stock,234% damage and I was at Last stock,245% damage." He smiles wide and she grins.

"You're getting better." Toon Link says and she bends down to his Height, smiling wide as hers and his hands collide and hold each other like a handshake and they nod at each other with a proud.'Hm.' Then they let go.

"Good luck in your next match." She smiles wide and he clicks on his tournament watch, Which every smash bro's character has, and Smiles.

"It's me versus Donkey Kong next." He says with a big smile, His big eyes shining in the light, Causing Zelda to giggle at how cute he is.

She nods and Donkey Kong goes up to Toon Link with Monkey is standing beside him, unarmed."He said.'We are up after 2 more matches, Good luck, may the best winner have pride and the Loser have sportsmanship." She translates for him and Toon Link Nods.

"You Too,Donkey Kong." Toon Link say, Donkey Kong understanding them and leaving.

"Hey!Pip squeak!" Link Chuckles and takes off Toon Links hat, Smiling wide as Toon Link Tries to Jump up and get it.

"Hey!" Toon Link snaps."Give it back!" He snaps louder and Whines, Making him look like a baby, not to mention his size.

As Link Laughs, Zelda snatches it from his hands."You're such a jerk!" She snaps at Link while giving Toon Link his hat back.

Link Smirks."Aww, Come on, Have some fun." He smiles wide and takes Zelda's Head wear, Holding it up out of her reach, it being known as her Crown.

"Hey!" Zelda snaps and as she slaps him hard across the face, taking her crown back from him and putting it back on her head now injured Link holding his cheek.

"I'm Telling the Master hand!" He shouts and she laughs as Link sounds like a child.

"I wouldn't, I can easily just tell him that you took Toon Links hat and made fun of him then took my crown, who do you think he will be most mad at?" She ask.

"Whatever!" He yells,walking away from Zelda and Toon Link. Zelda and Toon Link are laughing together. Them being best friends ever since they met for the first time.

A loud-speaker comes on."Toon Link! Versus! Donkey Kong!" It says and Toon Link smiles as he disappears and reappears on the giant looks at the giant screen on the wall, She can see that Toon Link appears with the same entrance."Ready?!GO!" The announcer yells.

Zelda's P.O.V

I smile as I watch my best friend fight Donkey Kong like nothing, Throwing bombs, Shooting arrows, Swinging his sword and blocking I watch I notice someone staring at me from the corner of my eye, at first I thought it was Link but then I saw something Blue...Bright blue to be exact..,I slowly look over and turn my head in the direction.

Samus. Samus Aran.

She looks...more like stares at me with her blue eyes, Blushing. Her beautiful Golden blond,I wanna say straight, Hair and her bright blue..I think it's called her 'No suit' Or whatever, catches my attention.I blush deeply as she quickly looks away, Looking down.I look at my tournament watch and press my finger on it lightly,seeing Toon Link and Donkey Kong go at it, I swipe my finger to the left, causing it to go right and I see that it hasn't even been a minute,though they are on 3 life stocks it still keeps the time record, I thought I stared at her longer, guess time slowed down.

Samus's P.O.V

I look at her as she watches Toon Link and Donkey Kong go at Sheik. Believe it or not but I am not Straight, I'm not Bisexual either. Think about it in my point of view. All my life I have met guys, I like girls only. I have been around guys my whole life and been back stabbed by best friend, Solid Snake, knows I only like girls even though he has a huge ass crush on me he somehow manages to except it and respect it. You know who never back stabbed me? A girl. You know who never dated me? A girl. It's different and it feels so much better now that I know I like girls.

I got my eyes on Zelda right now...She so..Beautiful and funny and...wow...

Her beautiful Blue , gold-ish hair. Soft,gently looking face, a bit of makeup on, not to mention her cute ears. Her name is .

When she looks at me I gasp and blush, looking away quickly and staring at the ground...She so cute...

* * * *  
A big voice, and a bit hurtful to the eardrums, Announces loudly. "The Winner is!...Toon Link!"

I look over at Zelda to see how she reacts, she is clapping and smiling wide as she watches Toon Link come out of the Digital room with Donkey Kong, their wounds fading slowly.

Yes, You might be asking.'The Digital room?' Well,Duh. That's where the battles are held, You disappear when it's your turn to fight then you reappear in the 'Digital room'. When you do, The room is covered in dark,dark blue, close to black and bright blue lines, making small squares that are fused , the room is just one big square until 'Master Hand' Pulls up our map that we fight on, then it's a huge ass place, then It's fighting time.

"How'd I do!?" Toon Link yells excitedly while running to Zelda, his big eyes and wide smile makes you just want to cuddle him, Just like are too adorable and small, even for me.

"Well..." Zelda starts off. "Considering you won, I say pretty amazing." She giggles and picks him up."You're too cute, you know that?...In a friend way, of course!" She says the last part quick.

"Put me down!" He whines and struggles in her arms as she hugs him close.

"No!" She giggles, obviously teasing him.I can't help but feel a pit in my stomach._Why the fuck was he denying her!? He doesn't deserve to be in HER arms! I do! All the hard work I do and all he does is defeat D.K with two fucking hits!? No! At least I put on a damn show! At least I give my opponents a chance! At least I'm not a cheating little brat! Seriously! He threw a bomb at D.K then hit him with a bumper then just throwed Pokémon at the poor Ape! Give the guy a fucking chance! That weak little fuck! At least I don't only use objects, I fight! That little brat! I'll clone a fake version of him in my training room and beat the fuck out of him._

Sam...?

_I will murder him in our battles together!_

Sam..!?

_I'll Smear his-_

Sam!

_Who the fuck is calling my Sam!? It's Samus! Not fucking Sam! _sarcasm:_Oh,No! Watch out! Sam is coming! Ya..! real fucking scary! Oh no! Not Saaaam! _Being Serious: _It's Samus!Samus Aran! The one and only!_

I turn to see Snake...Solid Snake. I sigh and collapse in his arms."Sorry...I was just thinking to myself..." I whisper and mumble.I fold my arms to my chest parallel and I rest my head on his chest,comfy.

"I saw anger in your eyes...You really love her, huh?" He whispers and I growl slightly.

"I love no-one. Nor will I ever, Samus Aran does not lov-" He interrupts me.

"Please Samus, remember the time I walked in on you in the training room, kissing a lifeless clone of Zelda?Samus, Everyone loves something,someplace or someone." He snaps."Face it." I smacked him across the face.

I punch him hard in the chest, causing him to flinch and whimper"One, You do not! interrupt me! Also,Two! You do not snap at me, and three! We do not! Talk about the day in my training room, that was a one time thing! Are we clear!?" I snap and he chuckles and just hugs me tight.

"Yes Samus, I face it, You're head over heels for that girl." He smirks, I felt fire burn inside me.

"She is not just a girl!" I snap in a whisper."She is a beautiful, gorgeous Hylian and I love her." I snap,He chuckles.

"And she is also coming this way." He smiles wide at me and I grip his clothes/Armor tight.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I look at Toon Link and smile, For some reason I look over at Samus. My smile fades and my ears lay back a bit, she's frowning and Snake is holding her, whispering to her.

"Hey" Toon Link starts."What's wrong Zelda?" He ask and I sigh.

"Toon Link, go to my room, we need to talk." I hand him my room key that has the door number on it,on a tag. He nods and runs off, He won the Championship, Samus wasn't in it since she is a bit sick, she looks healthier now but you can never be too Link gets a gift for winning it, He is going to receive it from our messenger and Doctor .The one and .Mario. We just got our new rooms today, we had to sleep in the Master hands spare room, not big at all, I remember Samus even sleeping in the closet from how cramped it was in the spare room, Snake followed her, the door was open and you could see Samus sleeping on head on his chest as he propped his back against the closet wall and slept with her, remembering it makes me cringe with jealousy for some reason.

So, Each room has a Roommate, 2 girls in one room and 2 boys in one room,None of us know who sleeps in the same room with who yet.

I walk over to Samus and rest my hand on her shoulder."Samus...?" I whisper as she slowly turns around, blushing deeply and staring down.

"Are...Are you scared to talk to me?" I giggle, my ears perk up.I smile as she stutters.

"We-Well yeah...I mean, Come on, You're a princess of a whole kingdom and I'm what? A pathetic Barbarian..." She mutters, I can see in her eyes that she thinks it's true. I sigh.

"Samus..." I make her gaze meet mine."You are not a Barbarian, you are a strong girl, a bounty proud and cheer up." I giggle and walk away.

I soon am in my room with Toon Link."Zelda! Look! Here is my trophie and I got a map of who sleeps with who! I sleep with...Ugh...Link..." I sigh, feeling bad for him.

"Let's See here, don't worry, if he picks on you just tell me." I smirk and look at the map with him.

LIST OF ROOMS(NO SWITCHING!):  
Room 1- Mario,Luigi.  
Room 2- Donkey Kong,Diddy Kong  
Room 3- Fox,Falco  
Room 4- Pikachu,Pokémon Trainer  
Room 5- Ike,Marth  
Room 6- Link,Toon Link

Room 7- Lucas,Ness  
Room 8- Ice climber 1,Ice climber 2  
Room 9- Kirby,Yoshi  
Room 10- Pit,Sonic  
Room 11- Snake, Captain Falcon  
Room 12- Olimar, and Watch  
Room 13- Lucario, King DeDeDe  
Room 14- Peach, Jigglypuff  
Room 15- Zelda, Samus  
Room 16- Ganondorf, Bowser  
Room 18- Wario, Meta Knight  
Room 19- Wolf, R.O.B  
Room 20- **Master Hand**

W-Wait...'Room 15- Zelda, Samus'. Me and Samus!? I-I can't! For Some reason I get a weird feeling when I am near her!

"Zelda?" Toon Link shakes my shoulder.I look at him."Are you Okay? What did you want to talk about?" He ask me and I sigh.

"Toon Link...I'm...I uhm...I only like girls.." I mutter and he gasps.I sigh and cover my face."Think about it! All my life I have been kidnapped and saved by guys, A girl never kidnapped me! A girl is what I want in my life...please understand..." I whimper

I see him smile and he chuckles."It's fine,Zelda, I understand. I still like girls through, Looks like we have another thing in common." He smirks.I can't help but laugh hard at his statement, him chucking.

I hear a knock on the door then it opening."Hey, Yeah, Wow! Samus is my roommate, shocking, better not mess with her, she'd kill me even if I ask her what todays date was,Yeah, I heard all the jokes, Just keep your distance, if you make fun of me, I will hurt you. My name, Samus Aran. Rules: Don't touch my shit, don't touch me and do not! Touch my power suit or Zero suit, Okay Peach?" She turns to face me and stares in she did not get a map, only followed her room number on her keys.

"I am not Peach, ." I giggle as she blushes."I'm Princess Zelda, Zelda Shiek to be more clear, I do believe we have met and I promise I will not touch any of your..erm..stuff if you don't want me too." I say, Not wanting to say 'Shit.'

"O-Oh...Zelda, Okay, you can touch me, since you never made a joke to my face and if you hurt me in anyway I will manage to hurt you back. you can touch my shit if you ask, but the rule still stands for the power suit and Zero suit." She says."Friends?" She ask and I can't help but smile.

"Wait...What's your Zero suit?" I ask and she puts her head in her hands.

"You gotta be kidding me." She chuckles and looks at me, I shake my head."This." She grabs her blue outfit and stretches it a bit then lets go of it."Is my Zero suit."

"Oh! I thought that was called a 'No suit' because-" I try to explain but she laughs.

"If I was wearing no suit...I'd kinda be shocked.I get why you thought it was a 'No suit' because without my armor,Correct?" She ask and I nod."Anywho,Back to my question,Friends?" She ask with a smile and I nod, hugging her surprisingly.

"Best friends." I whisper, I can't help but feel a pain in my chest.

I want to be more than best friends with her...

**Thanks for reading :) Review if you want more.R&R!**


	2. Company?

After the hug she gave me I can't help but sigh happily,Her arms are so tight and ...Warm.

Toon Link smirks at me when Samus's back is turned, her unpacking her stuff.

"You like her, don't you?" He whispers in my ear gently to where I can only hear.I can't help it but I moan very ears are special,They can move up and down and show the emotion I am feeling,Like Pikachu's ears I guess...

"What the...?" Samus looks behind her, staring at me as I blush deeply_.'Crap...did she hear that...?'_

"I...I have sensetive ears...Very sensetive ears...very...very s-" I mumble, causing her to chuckle.

"Nice to know, Okay, well, if we are going to talk about turn on spots-" I blush deeply as she's straight foward.

"What!?No!No!No!No!No!" I shake my head, covering my ears."I don't want to know and we were not talking about...sexual spots." I say, making her laugh.

"Fine,Fine." She a while of me and Toon Link talking, he soon leaves. I see a smirk on Samus's opens her mouth."Inner thighs and neck." She says quickly.

"Ugh..." I whine and sigh."I don't wish to know your...certain..spots.." I mumble as she chuckles.

Samus's P.O.V

I smile as Toon Link leaves, Finally! Alone time with over there on the bed. The things I want to do to her...Gosh, I feel Like going to my training room and cloning her, giving her a good 'Work out'.Sadly...I won't, that's a bit strange but man, How it's true.

"Hey Zelda?" I say, I feel her eyes burning the back of my head.

"Yes,Samus?" She ask and I turn to her, blushing as I see her in her bra and panties, having a towel in her hand.

"I...I...What are you doing?" I ask her and she smiles lightly, picking up a silk nightgown and a clean pair of a bra and panties.

"Why, going to take a relaxing bath of course." She giggles and I smile ! Why am I so Soft around her!?Come on Samus! Toughen up!

"Oh, Cool, Yeah, I'm going to be in the training you, do not bother me." I say sternly and she nods, walking off.I walk in the training tiles on the ceiling, floor and walls, it being a light blue color.

I close my eyes and growl softly, soon it comes a bit stronger and goes into a yell."Power suit!" I snap, my gear flies at me, I put my arm up as my blaster catches onto it, I hear something behind me, I turn around and I feel and impack on my chest armor.I flip in the air as I see my legs of the armor, I land perfectly in shoulder pieces force on , the Helmat.

As I look at it.I hear something."Oh!Samus!" I turn my head to see who it is, bad helmat hits my head hard and I fall on the rest of my body suit falling off me as I land on the ground, holding my head."Ouch..." I mumble.

"Oh! Sorry!" I hear clacking walk in the was shoeless...

I turn my head and see..ugh, Toadstool.

"What do you want, you humanized pink marshmellow?" I snap and stand, she looks at me confused.I sigh.

"You humanized Jigglypuff, I call Jigglypuff a pink marshmellow, now what do you want?" I explain

"Oh! Well, you feminane version of Solid Snake-" She snaps and I chuckle.

"Wow! You know the word Feminane?! Good For you,Peach,Who's a good girl!? You are! Want a golden star!?" I tease and she growls.

"Listen!" She snarls."That yellow rat wants to know if you wanna have a game night in his room tonight,invite who ever!" She screams.I swear I could feel my eardrums bleeding but I was too pissed.

"What did you call Pikachu!?" I snarl,now she hit a do not talk shit about my pretty much only friend beside Solid can we not be friends? I got him out of the pain he was in,He helped me fight of stupid enemies,Helped me get my powersuit then battled off Ridley with me,I'm surprised my power suit didn't break or fail from what Ridley did to me.

She clears her throat."I am sorry.I did not mean to-" **SLAM**

I hold her by the throat and in her bright,big,blue eyes."His name is .Do you understand?" I snarl and she nods quickly."When I let you go,you tell him,Yes. And most importantly,You Leave." I growl."Understood!?" She whimpers and nods when I let go she runs off.I sigh.

"Power suit!" I yell and do the same thing over,this time I have all of the armor on.I go and train full and hard,Beating the shit out of,Like I promised,Toon has every Memory Toon Link gains and has but the real one doesn't feel,THIS.

**Blast,Punch,Headbutt.**

Even though I wish he did.

I gulp down my water,In my Zero suit, as I am sweating. I breath heavily as I look at my power being in it's container that if pretty big.I smirk at it then I stand and stretch,Being greeting with a few cracks.I yawn and walk out of the training room.

I feel eyes burning my neck.I glance over and see Zelda.'Oh...My...Metriod...'

She...She...the silk...I-I can't even...begin...

I see her standing at me,Her cute ears perk up,showing she is is focused on me and notice that she caught my attention.A surprised look on her nice,shiny body,Nice shaved legs and cute body is meeted with a purple silky nightgown that goes from her clevelage,down to her upper thighs.I'll note to myself to shrink it a bit in the washer.

Her clean,Dirty blond,Or even considered brown,Hair going down to her has part of her hair covering her left eye slightly as her hair has no crown or braids...or ties? In it.

I clear my throat as her gaze lowers,so does her cute to sound tough and not shocked,I speak.

"Hey." I say and she blushes deep.

"H-Hi...Is there something wrong with what I-I'm wearing?" She ask cutely and I smirk and shake my head.

Zelda's P.O.V.

I wait till dinner is said that it will be served in our roo,Pikachu as a guest.

I blush deeply as I start thinking about pouring down her body...soft moans as I know she has to be tense from training...'Zelda!What are you doing!Have Manners!' I scowl at myself

I hear a knock and I smile wide."Coming,Pikachu!" I say sweetly with a up.I gasp as I hear a voice,It sounds oddly fimiliar...a females voice..so..fimiliar.

"Zelda,It is not Pikachu." She says with a 's not Peach...Peach doesn't Chuckle..she always giggles..

I grab the door knob and slowly open the ,This person used to giggle...a lot..but,she now chuckles and giggles as she is in her true form.

Midna.

Tears form in my eyes as her ruby red eyes stare delightfully in my blue ice eyes."M-Midna...W-What...H-How...?" I start but she puts a finger to my soft lips.

"Listen,Don't you remember?" She giggles."I can warp,Imp form or magic." She says and I start crying,I can't help it...

She pulls me in a tight hug.I hug back tighter and sob a I stop she puts a finger under my chin and softly kisses me,Her soft lips on .we have feelings for each other but we can seek no way to keep our relationship bold.I kiss back greedily,causing her to giggle,Oh that giggle...I have long to hear that giggle.

When I pull back I smile wide and hopefully at her."Listen,I can not stay..." She whispers,Wow,Second time she's broken my heart,What was I thinking?"But." She says,hope filling my eyes,But,But what?"I can visit." She says and I smile wide.

"Who are you!?" I hear a -oh...I forgot...Samus.I look back at her and I blush deeply,her in a smirks.

"I am Midna,Zelda's on and off Girlfriend." She says and I blush more ,I never saw her give such a death glare,snarl.

"You can not! Have a on and Off Girlfriend!" She snaps and I grab Midna's hand,offering her and and Midna walks up to Samus,A few feet taller than her.

"I do not see why not?We come from different worlds,and I do believe,Oppisites attract." She says and I gulp.

Samus glares at her then looks at me,My ears perk up on instict,Causing Midna to giggles."Are you both girlfriends?" She growls

I blush and look at Midna,nodding slowly."For the time being,Yes." I her to look at Midna.

"Time being my ass,You are girlfriends or not! What is it!?" She pushes for Den's sake...she did NOT just push MIDNA.

Midna glares deeply at her and puts her hand near Samus's face.I see Samus hold her throat as Midna's Twilight Magic lifts her up.

"Midna!Stop!" I scream and grab her arm,yanking it back as she drops falling on the ground then standing up,rubbing her throat as I still hold Midna's arm and wrist.

"Do not push me,Never the mind of even hurting me,Unless you want to get hurt or even have a death wish." She growls and Samus glares at her.

"You have fucking Magic! If I took you in a fight I would beat your ass!" Samus Screams.

"Samus!" I snap and she sighs,I can truely see she is calming down.I see Midna's hair floating a bit,it now not touching her back as it used too,That being a sign she is beyond mad.

"Zelda,I do see her point." Midna whispers to me and I blush."This will be our last kiss." She whispers in her twilight language,that I understand but Samus,I believe,doesn't.

I nod softly and kiss her softly."It was good while it lasted." I say in my Hylian smiles and nods.

"Yes,It was but,listen.I see the love in your eyes when you look at her, You love her Zelda.I saw the jealousy in her eyes when she saw me,She loves you back." She whispers in her Twilight language,causing me to giggle.

"Really?" I whisper and she nods."Can...Can you wiggle your ears for me one last time?" Midna ask sweetly and I giggle,Moving them up and down as she laughs and kisses my head.

"Okay,Miss...Uh" Midna starts,speaking regular now."Aran." I whisper in her ear and she nods." ,We see your point,We are friends now,Okay?" Midna says and Samus nods.

After Dinner with Midna,Samus and Pikachu we head to smiles and kisses my head then leaves with a also leaving.

I turn to see Samus in a white tank top and blue short and ,I wanna tease.

"So,Why were you so mad at Midna?" I ask with giggle,I notice her cheeks turning a bright red.

"N-No reason,I don't know,I just didn't feel comfy with her..." She obviously lies but I let it go with a nod.

Samus's P.O.V.

. .That?

I glare at another female who is kissing moved so quick and then I felt like I was being choked but no hand was on me but...Magic?Was.

Next thing I know I hear this. '"So,Why were you so mad at Midna?" '. I heard a soft giggle and look at Zelda,What!?What am I going to do!?What do I say!?

"N-No reason,I don't know,I just didn't feel comfy with her..." Shit!I stuttered,She's never going to believe that!

She nodded...

Okay...I guess she did buy it.

I smile wide at myself,feeling proud with myself and the lie.

I can't sleep,I see th time and it's 12 am.I sigh and stretch then freeze when I feel something climb in my bed.

I quickly turn and smack it.'I should have Punched!'. I think but to my horror...it's Zelda,She's holding her cheek,sniffling,tears filling her eyes.

I sit up quickly."I'm sorry! I didn't hear you get out of your bed!Y-You startled me!" I say quickly until she intrupts me.

"Kiss it..." She mumbles and I blush deep."My mom always kissed my injuries as a child and I flet better...Please?" She ask and I nod slowly then fastly.

I lean in and kiss the spot I hit...What!?Oops!

I see Zelda under me,Squealing and giggling."I said you can stop." She said with a smile.I kissed her cheek but ended up attacking her cheek with kisses.

"S-Sorry..." I mumble and she giggles then yawns.

"I'm tired and cold..." She mumbles and I blush,laying down,she scoots close to she is asleep.

"Goodnight...My Princess..." I whisper softly,only to get a answer in response.

"Goodnight...My bounty Hunter."


End file.
